gatekeeperaegisfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Ukiya
Shun Ukiya, is a young schoolboy with a deep passion for kendo. Shun inherited his Gate power from his father, and, his daughter Ayane Ukiya inherited it in turn, although she often avoids using it. The Gate of Gales/Wind is stated to be one of the most powerful offensive Gates on record. (GK21) 'Introduction' Shun discovers that he has the ability to open the Gate of Gales in a chance encounter with an Invader attack near his hometown, where he meets fellow Gate Keeper and childhood friend, Ruriko Ikusawa. He is subsequently invited to join A.E.G.I.S. after discovering the existence of Invaders and of A.E.G.I.S. Skills he developed after discovering his Gate which he can control by the use of a wooden sword to make the attacks including his "Ultra Whirlwind Slash" and "Vacuum Missile". 'Background' Shun, the second Gate Keeper found in Japan, is also the leader of the group. He goes to the same class as Ruriko in Tategami High School. Shun is very carefree and may sometimes do things before he thinks. Even though almost all of the female Gatekeepers on his team have strong feelings of affection for him, he can't understand why. He has a sister Saemi Ukiya and a mother. Its later revield that shun had a childhood crush on Ruriko before he moved away,but following his return he falls in love with Ruriko again who recipicates these feelings. In his childhood, he often called Ruriko "Rurippe" to tease her, though he did try to help her in her troubles as later as "Miracle Mask" With his cape and mask. Shun believed that his father cared more for his work than for his family. His father died in an accident on the way to his graduation. He did not learn the truth of this for some time because he wouldn't listen to his mother. 'After the Anime (Based on Gate Keepers 1985 Novel)' In 1970, about 2 months after the anime, the Final Battle of The AEGIS Far East Branch occurred. In a short period of time, all other AEGIS Branches were destroyed by Shinikami Shinshi's Eye of Genocide, which can kill a person or drain their power by mere sight. Jun and Misao are defeated by Shinikami and only Jim Skylark is able to send a transmission to the Far East Branch, warning of the immediate danger. At the Far East Branch, Ukiya, Ruriko, Kaoru, Megumi, Kageyama, and Yukino defeated and repelled a massive Invader attack led by three of the "Cadre" of Original Invaders including - Shinikami Shinshi, Ghost Girl (GK21), and Majuu who uses the Gate of Curves. Using Ukiya's Gate of Wind in combination with Yukino's Gate of Ice, the Gate Keepers created a blinding snowstorm which nullified Shinikami's Eye of Genocide which relies on direct sight. However, before Ukiya could land the final blow, Ghost Girl uses her Teleportation power to rescue Shinigami and only Majuu is permanently defeated. Ukiya's personality is forever changed by the battle. He becomes filled with guilt for being unable to end the battle once and for all, which he knows will lead to future deaths. As Captain of the Gate Keepers, Ukiya felt responsible for all the AEGIS members who fell in battle and he felt ashamed that he was not strong enough to have stopped Shinigami before so many had died. Ruriko loses her Gate of Life after the battle, for unknown reasons. During the Siege, Ruriko had healed countless AEGIS members from the brink of death after they were struck by the Eye of Genocide. In the final battle, Ruriko used the last of her power to heal the dying Ukiya to full health. Ruriko remained determined to stay by Ukiya's side after the battle. But, Ukiya knew that a life with him would involve constant danger to Ruriko. He was afraid that due to his "weakness" (caused by the doubt in himself due to the Shinikami Attack) that Ruriko would die one day trying to save him. To protect her, Ukiya breaks up with Ikusawa Ruriko so that she can go live a happy life somewhere safe. From 1970 - 1984, Invaders enter what was called the "Incubation Period," where Invader attacks dramatically decreased. In this peace time, AEGIS no longer seemed needed and many Gatekeepers decide to go on with their normal lives. In 1984, Ukiya Ayane is born. Ukiya Shun notes how Invaders are beginning to increase in number, signaling the end of the Incubation Period and the birth of the new invader type which can transform humans directly into invaders. In 1985, Ukiya Shun (age 33) reforms AEGIS with Kageyama at the Gate of Tategama High. Ukiya feels a cool breeze and briefly sees Yukino who smiles at him. He tells her that "One day, they will meet again." In 1988, Report A-22 recounts the Final Battle with Shinikami Shinshi. After cornering the enemy, 17 Invader Hunters are killed in the battle. To defeat the enemy, the Captain of the Invader Hunters, Ukiya Shun, opens his Gate at full power, creating a massive explosion. Shinikami Shinshi was confirmed as "totally annihilated" by the attack. The body of Ukiya Shun was discovered at the center of the explosion. He was confirmed dead at the age of 35. In 2001, Ukiya Ayane dreams of her father while in a coma after an Invader attack. Ukiya Shun apologizes for not being there for Ayane and her Mother. Ayane tells her father how she was hated as a child due to her Gate. Ayane says there is so much she needs to tell him about her and her mother, but Shun says his time is almost up. Before the dream ends, Ukiya Shun reminds his daughter that there are people counting on her and that she should smile more and be true to herself. Ayane Shun suddenly wakes up hearing her father's words in her head and the blinds of her room are mysteriously open. Trivia * The full story of Shun's eventual fate was chronicled in the Gate Keepers 1985 (GK1985) novel. * The date and time of his Shun's actual death was 4:40am, 11th February 1988. * In the last episode, there is a hospital sequence where two children who look very much like Shun (Grey eyes) and Rurikio's (Hair color) possible children run up to the camera and make the AEGIS sign. It is not clear what this means. Possibly a delusion of a just recovered Ukiya and his hope for a future with Ruriko. * The last scene of the anime Ruriko asks Shun what will the world be like in 30 years. His answer is drowned out by the sound of a jet engine overhead. This is possible foreshadowing of the much darker future seen in GK21 (30 years later) that Kageyama warned about where humanity has become more corrupted by the advances in technology. * When Ukiya's Ultra Cyclone Stab defeats Kageyama it creates a massive vortex. At the top of the vortex, a black hole distortion seems to open due to the massive amount of invaders being destroyed. Ukiya is puzzled by this and wonders if it has something to do with the source of the invaders. He says its felt similar to a Black Gate. This black hole is referenced by Ghost Girl and Shinigami as being important to Invaders. (GK1985, Chapter 4) Category:Gatekeeper Category:Characters Category:Gatekeeper characters Category:Males